The present invention relates to a winding system for winding up a long and soft belt-like material which is, for example, the material of the tread or side walls of a tire, onto a take-up shaft.
FIG. 10 is a schematic side view showing an example of a conventional winding system. A belt-like material 01 is fed to a take-up shaft 02 by means of a front conveyor 03 and is wound up onto the take-up shaft. The belt-like material 01 fed out of a front end portion of the conveyor 03 passes a dancer roller 04 before reaching the take-up shaft 02 and is wound up onto the take-up shaft while being kept under a certain tension by the dancer roller 04.
At the same time, liner 07 is fed from a liner supply roll 05 through a rolls 06 and is wound up onto the take-up shaft 02 together with the belt-like material 01.
The take-up shaft 02 is mounted on a platform car (not shown). As the platform car travels along a predetermined path, the take-up shaft 02 is conveyed to a predetermined position where a winding drive shaft is disposed. In this position, rotation is transmitted to the take-up shaft 02 from the winding drive shaft to perform a winding operation. When the winding operation is over, the platform car moves back along the predetermined path and alternates with the next platform car.
In starting the take-up of the belt-like material 01 onto the take-up shaft 02, as shown in FIG. 11, the dancer roller 04 is in a raised position so as not to operate, and a front end 01a of the belt-like material 01 hangs down from the front conveyor 03 and is fed to the take-up shaft 02 from above. Therefore, upon contact of the front end 01a with the take-up shaft 02, the front end may be bent in the direction opposite to the rotating direction and wound up onto the take-up shaft, as shown in FIG. 12.
Also, when a rear end portion 01b of the belt-like material 01 is wound up, there is a fear of the rear end portion being bent in the rotating direction of the take-up shaft 02 and winding operation being terminated in the bent state of the rear end portion, as shown in FIG. 13.
According to the prior art, moreover, the platform car advances up to the winding system and, upon completion of the winding operation, moves back along the same path, so the next platform car must wait until the preceding platform car goes out. Thus, the change of platform cars is not performed efficiently.